


helping hand

by monstersmash



Series: quarantine [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Double Penetration, F/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Quarantine, Shameless Smut, Tail Sex, Unsuccessful Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anal tail sex, and i mean that for me as well as gloria, lockdown - Freeform, quarantine/lockdown makes you do some weird shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersmash/pseuds/monstersmash
Summary: Most of the time, a long-distance relationship with Hop suits Gloria very well. However, a national lockdown in response to a highly contagious epidemic is not most of the time. Because she misses him, and because she loves him, yes, but also because staying inside four walls all the goddamn time has, for some reason, made her incredibly horny, and her vibrator really isn't doing it for her right now.(she fucks Inteleon. that's it, that's the fic.)
Relationships: Yuuri | Gloria/Intereon | Inteleon
Series: quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i've finally discovered the limit of what i won't post on my main account, and it's poke-fucking
> 
> enjoy!

Most of the time, a long-distance relationship with Hop suits Gloria very well. They work at opposite ends of the country—her in Wyndon, him at the Pokemon lab down by Postwick—so it doesn’t make a lot of sense to live together. She doesn’t want to risk losing him to something so unimportant as annoyance at a long commute.

Most of the time, it works out well for them. They talk on the phone, often staying on the line even if they have nothing particular to say, content just to hear the sounds of the other going about their day in the background. They stay in touch, and though the distance between them is too long for a daily commute, on a Flying Taxi, the travel time for the occasional—well, okay, regular—booty-call is negligible. It’s all about priorities.

Most of the time, this works fine. However, a national lockdown in response to a highly contagious epidemic is not most of the time.

The news of the lockdown had come as a surprise, barely minutes before the measures were put in place. Analytically, Gloria knows it was a good plan—they had to limit the spread of the disease as much as possible, and advance notice of a lockdown would only have spurred panicked evacuations all over the country, spreading the disease twice as much. But she does wish she had been in the same city as Hop when the lockdown came into effect.

Because she misses him, and because she loves him, yes, but also because staying inside four walls all the goddamn time has, for some reason, made her incredibly horny, and her vibrator really isn’t doing it for her right now. 

It’s not that she isn’t used to taking care of her own needs. She’s pretty good at it, most of the time—just a necessity of the long-distance life. She and Hop have achieved some pretty unbelievable things solely through the power of video chat. But it’s day seventeen of this godforsaken lockdown, and she hasn’t so much as touched another human being in weeks. She hasn’t seen Hop in person in _months_. He was supposed to visit a couple of days after the lockdown started, but obviously that didn’t happen. 

So now she’s lying on her bed, legs spread, useless vibrator tossed into the corner of the room. She had video-called Hop earlier, and it had helped, a little, but there’s something about knowing she won’t be able to touch anyone for weeks on end that makes her crave human contact like she craves oxygen.

The throbbing between her legs is a pathetic reminder and a cruel joke all in one, aching to be touched just as much as the rest of her, yet not responding to anything she tries. If anything, the touch of the vibrator only put her more on edge, closer and closer to without any actual release in sight.

Her hand snakes down her stomach, like she could sneak up on her clit somehow and make it respond. Her hand shoots out, an abortive motion cut off before it reaches its goal. It’s not like it would do anything, anyway. Gloria throws her head back and groans.

She’s just about to give up, get dressed, and maybe call Hop again to complain about it, when a firm hand lands on her thigh.

That’s it. Quarantine is driving her crazy. She’s imagining things. There’s no one else in the apartment.

But when she lifts her head to look, fully expecting to see empty air, her eyes fall instead on her Inteleon, towering over her with one of his blue hands on her legs.

“What— _ohh._ ” Gloria starts to ask what he’s doing, but the sentence is cut off by a moan when Inteleon moves his hand from her thigh to her pussy, stroking up and down with one of his large fingers. 

Inteleon’s fingers don’t quite feel like a person’s, but nor do they resemble the cold, unfeeling rubber of the abandoned vibrator. She doesn’t tend to touch her Pokemon much, and she would have assumed Inteleon’s reptilian skin to be cold, but his fingers are warm. He moves them up and down again, and a shudder runs down Gloria.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thinks she should stop him, but that thought is overthrown by her baser instincts before it can even be fully formulated. She’s been trying to get off for hours with no success and here’s Inteleon, coaxing moans from her with just the barest touch. Nothing could convince her to stop this now.

She’ll grapple with the moral implications later.

Just then, Inteleon pushes one of his fingers into her, and all thoughts of moral implications are driven far from her mind. His finger is thicker than a human one, but not quite as thick as Hop’s dick, and the sensation is new enough to entrance her. Inteleon curls his finger inside her and she cries out, pushing her hips down against his hand.

In just the space of a few moments, Inteleon has her closer to the edge than she’s been all night, but it’s still not enough. She writhes against him, looking for the angle or the contact that would get here there, but nothing is doing it. Her clit is pulsing, in time with the rush of blood in her ears, and if he could just touch it… Gloria is about to take matters in her own hands and reach down to rub her clit when Inteleon shoots a jet of water from his other hand, like he’s attacking an enemy Pokemon with Snipe Shot. The water pressure is lower—not enough to knock her out, by any means, but directed at her clit, it pushes Gloria into the orgasm she’s been chasing all night. She moans, waves of pleasure finally coursing through her.

When she’s caught her breath, she looks up at Inteleon. “Good boy,” she tells him, and she could swear he’s grinning.

But he doesn’t appear to be done. Inteleon gives Gloria another moment, then grabs her hips and pulls her down, until her her ass is almost hanging off the end of the bed. He crouches down to lick at her pussy. His tongue is scratchy, like nothing else she’s ever felt before, and Gloria sucks in a breath.

Inteleon looks up at her, like the sound made him worry, then changes direction before she can even react. Something is pressing at her entrance, something narrow and a little pointed, and she realises it’s his tail. He doesn’t give her any warning before slamming it into her, forcefully enough to hit every crucial spot inside her. A second orgasm is already building, and Gloria moans again, the sound breaking a little when Inteleon wiggles his tail inside her.

His tail has greater flexibility than even his finger, and it’s like a magnet attuned to everywhere she needs to be touched. While his tail is busy moving, Inteleon leans forward and grabs her breasts, the nipples tense and heavy from lack of contact. He pinches one between his fingers, causing Gloria’s breath to hitch, and licks the other one with his scratchy tongue, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He looks at her, something like a question in his eyes, and Gloria nods frantically, anything to keep him touching her. He continues to lick her breasts, the scratchiness of his large tongue in contrast with the jolts of pleasure from the weight of it.

All too soon, Inteleon draws back and withdraws his tail from her, and Gloria whines at the loss of contact. Propping herself up on her elbows, she sees that Inteleon’s dick has come out of his sheath. He’s lined it up with her entrance, and looks at her like he’s waiting for permission.

“Yes,” Gloria says, and then starts repeating it, “yes, yes, yes yes _yes_ ” when Inteleon starts thrusting into her with abandon. She’s become little more than a receptacle for him to rut into, and it feels better than she could ever have imagined. Her second orgasm washes over her within his first three thrusts, and a third is halfway there by the time it tides over. 

Inteleon’s narrow hips are still moving at a rapid pace when Gloria feels his tail probing between her ass cheeks. She’s never tried it with Hop, but she’d be lying if she said she was never curious about it. 

“Please, fuck my ass,” she half-gasps, half-moans to Inteleon. “Please, yes, I need it, please—” the litany of her begging turns into a gasp of surprise as the tip of his tail pokes at her tight hole. He takes his time like he’s teasing her, easing his tip just inside her and pulling it out. His dick is still moving inside her, and he starts to thrust his tail and his dick at the same time, tail still never fully breaching her virgin ass.

“Please, Inteleon,” Gloria moans, and the sound becomes an elongated groan when he finally pushes his tail all the way into her. She’s never felt as full as with both of his organs moving inside her, and it’s fucking transcendental, like she isn’t even on this plane of existence anymore. 

His dick is moving faster now, like he’s getting close to coming. His tail, on the other hand, is slowing down, mapping out new territory inside her, eliciting new gasps and moans every few moments. Her orgasm builds within her, growing and growing past anything she’s ever felt before. Every time she expects it to crash over her, her body is wound tighter and tighter, until she’s almost afraid of the force of her impending climax. 

Finally, Inteleon slams his hips against hers, and she can feel the thick ropes of his seed shooting out of him and starting to leak out of her. At almost exactly the same moment, his tail swivels in her ass, and Gloria falls into her third orgasm with what can only be described as a scream. 

It is, with all certainty, the most intense climax of her life so far. Every time she feels like it’s ebbing, Inteleon flicks his tail or bucks his hips or trails a finger over her clit, prolonging the sensation and drawing out the aftershocks for what feels like hours. She’s left lying on the bed, boneless, unable to so much as close her legs. Inteleon is still standing at the foot of her bed, dick already back in its sheath, slowly pulling his tail out of her ass. She shivers when he finally retracts the last of it, leaving her feeling emptier than ever. 

The bed is still wet from Inteleon’s earlier Snipe Shot, the sheets now cold and clammy, and her entire lower body is covered in Inteleon’s cum, but Gloria has never been so satisfied in her life. Inteleon is not the solution to her problem that she anticipated, but by god, it’s the one she needed. 

Worn out and only half-conscious from bliss, she starts wondering how to convince Hop that their sex life could maybe use a third, sometimes. And that they had some new territory to explore… she envisions video-calling Hop with Inteleon’s tail already halfway up her ass, and laughs so hard she almost falls off the bed.

Maybe the delivery still needs a little work, but she’s pretty confident Hop will get onboard with the message. She has some thoughts about how to convince him.

And in the meantime… she has Inteleon, and a whole team of Pokemon to get to know better. 

**Author's Note:**

> well that was fun
> 
> i have zero shame on this account and i kind of want to play around with this more, so i'm open to suggestions for other pokemon/trainer pairings etc


End file.
